


Dominate Me

by ArcherAnders



Series: Archer and Anders [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/pseuds/ArcherAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dammit, Anders! Why must you always leave those manifestos lying around? At least Hawke is here to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

"Anders!"

The shout came from upstairs in the library. There was no questioning who could be calling. Simply no one else in this world could sound so loud and powerful from so far away. Anders was sitting in the lounge downstairs making some sort of attempt to teach Sandal how to play Diamondback. He, himself, was absolutely terrible at cards, but it would be really nice to have someone he could lose to everyone once and a while. Even the dog could beat him.

Excusing himself, the mage set down his cards and started to walk towards the library. He heard his name shouted again, but he wasn't about to run up there. _If he needs to resort to that, I'll just take my time._ He took the steps one at a time and finally rounded the corner on the mezzanine to head towards the library.

Hawke burst through the door in front of the mage, mid-shout, cut off by his surprise to see the other man there. Anders just smiled. The warrior was so sexy when he was pissed. "What in the world took you so long? Get in here!" With that, the tall, dark-haired man turned and went right back from where he came. Anders, smile still plastered on his face, followed him. He had no idea why his lover was mad, but he was amused by it anyway.

He crossed the threshold of the room to see books and papers thrown everywhere. Hawke liked things neat, so this came as a surprise. "What is it? Your dog decide to do a little light reading? Have you been teaching him like you do with Fenri-"

"Not a dog. Mabari. Ma-bar-i." Hawke didn't look amused, but he continued. "Anders, I've been all over the house and your manifestos are _everywhere!_ "

"Ok, so I stuck some copies in some of your books. I can take them out."

"Not just my books, man! I found them in the kitchen, the washroom, _inside_ my lute. Why would you even think to put one there?"

That fact escaped the mage's mind. He did a lot of things when he was drunk off of his passionate writings. "Well I'm sorry. I'll gather them, and I won't do that again."

Hawke took a step towards him, scowl across his face. "That's what you said last time. You've only been living here for four months, and this is the third time this has happened! I don't care if you keep them in there, but not fucking everywhere. What have I got to do to stop this from happening again?"

The mage did his best to suppress a smile. "Ground me? Put me in a corner? Slap me on the wrist? I'll write out 'I will not leave my fantastic manifestos in Hawke's sock drawer' a hundred times."

"You're older than me, and sometimes I feel like you're just a boy I have to watch after." The scowl hadn't left his face yet. And that completely wiped the smile off of the mage's face.

A little hurt, Anders went to start straightening up the books and collecting his writing while the other man just watched him. Bored with the room, he left to go to their bedroom. He could think of at least five copies he had left in there. As he did his best to retrieve a copy from behind one of the wardrobes, he heard the door shut. Straightening himself up, he saw Hawke carrying what must at least be three copies of the manifesto in his hands. He gazed briefly at the mage, but then went over to the fireplace, setting the copies down next to the hearth. He set several logs of wood into the fireplace and looked over at Anders. "Light this for me, will you Darling?"

Anders rose to his feet and went over to the fireplace, but then looked to his manifestos. "You aren't going to burn them are you?"

Hawke reassured him with his smile. _Stupid, beautiful smile._ "Of course not, now light it, please."

Anders did as he was told. Hawke pushed the manifesto copies a little too close for comfort and then moved right in front of his lover. Oh, the scowl was long gone. "I won't burn them as long as you'll be good and do as you're told." He raised his right hand, cupping Anders' chin. He leaned in, kissing him once roughly and then tugged on the mage's lower lip with his teeth. Anders couldn't help but moan.

Hawke released him. "Now get down on your knees like a good boy and make it up to me."

 _Well if that's all I have to do to get this going, I'll leave my manifestos in lutes more often!_ Anders clearly took too long to get down on his knees and was pushed down instead by the warrior's large, calloused hands. He just smiled and leaned in to nuzzle against Hawke's fully clothed, yet unmistakably growing erection. He reached up with his hands, going past the laces to his lover's trousers and up under the white shirt he wore to feel his taught abdomen and the fine line of dark hair trailing down to the prize.

Finally Anders leaned back to see what he was doing as he started to undo the laces. He pulled down the trousers past his lover's knees and smiled as he saw Hawke's thick, glorious member straining against his smallclothes. He leaned in again to nuzzle against the other man, mouthing his erection behind the cloth. He had only been at it a moment when he felt a hand reach down and grab his tied-back hair. As his face was yanked away, he looked up to see those piercing blue eyes.

"Get to it already, mage!" his grip on the blonde hair still remained, but loosened a bit. Anders nodded and pulled down the other man's smallclothes and allowed him a moment to step out of them. Once again, his actions weren't quite fast enough, and his head was pushed roughly towards Hawke's engorged member. Anders pulled it away from its owner's abdomen and saw the deliciously wet mark of precum left where it had lay. He smiled, licked what was left off of the tip and then took most of the cock into his mouth.

Hawke hissed with delight as he felt those warm, wet, skilled lips close over him. Hand still on his lover's head, he peered down to take in the beautiful sight. Anders looked up at him with glistening honey eyes as he took him in, nearly to its full length.

"All the way," Hawke demanded of the mage. He pushed himself in forcefully, met with a gag. "All the way, every time. If my balls aren't hitting your chin, you're not doing it right." He leaned his head back and moaned loudly as the other man did exactly as he was told. It took Anders a bit, but he was finally able to relax his muscles enough as not to retch every time the tip brushed the back of his throat

Minutes passed, and the warrior was elated. "That's right. You're my little cocksucker, aren't you?" Anders couldn't answer him verbally, but he moaned as he took the other man in to reply. The vibrations against the warrior's sensitive skin made him groan in ecstasy. "Fuck yeah, just like that-nnnnngggh!"

Anders had grabbed onto his each of Hawke's arse cheeks for a ground and sent a jolt of electrical energy to his lover through is mouth. The feeling of the warrior going weak in his knees was so unbelievably satisfying. Honey eyes looked up into blue. "I didn't tell you to stop, Anders!"

The mage did as he was told and released another, this time larger, burst of electricity. And with that, Hawke came. He moaned as Anders did his best to swallow the salty fluid. He finally released the mage's hair so Anders could pull back. He leaned down to pull his lover up roughly by his shoulders. As he wrapped his strong arms around the mage, he leaned in to kiss him, his tongue teasing between Ander's wet lips to gain entrance. Anders opened, allowing their tongues to dance and fight for dominance. But Hawke won, as he always did, and relished at the taste of himself.

Anders snaked his hands free of their embrace and pushed them between their bodies to try to work off his lover's shirt. Hawke pushed him back and removed his own shirt. "Bed."

The mage obliged, but not without disappointment; he was still fully clothed, and his erection was straining uncomfortably against his clothes. He crawled up onto the large bed, situating himself in the middle to await further instruction. Hawke, his gloriously nude body, slick with sweat, glistened in the light of the fire. He made his way onto the bed in front of his lover. "How about I do something about your clothes? You've been such a good little cocksucker so far." Anders smiled and nodded as he reached for one of the buckles and the leather strap going through it. But one of his wrists was grabbed and squeezed uncomfortably. Hawke leaned close to lick and nip along the shell of his ear. "I said that _I_ would do something about it. Don't you dare make me repeat myself. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"Maybe I want you to hurt me."

Hawke raised a dark eyebrow as he looked down at his lover. Anders had never made a request quite like this before. Sure, he enjoyed being dominated, but _hurt_? The warrior would have to see how this would play out. "You want me to what?"

Anders looked away from the piercingly blue orbs. "Nothing, Love. Let's just do what you want."

 _He's not going to get out of it this easily._ Hawke pulled away from the other man and got off of the bed. Anders straightened up to watch what he was doing. The warrior went over to the fireplace and picked up one of the manifestos, holding it dangerously close to the flames. "Fine. Then I want to burn your bloody writing. That will surely _hurt_ you."

Anders jumped up and got off of the bed. "No, no! Not like tha-"

"BED!"

Anders' eyes widened as he made his way back to where he had come from, but he never tore his gaze from the pages in his lover's hand. He whimpered as he saw one of the corners of a page start to darken against the embers. But as soon as it had occurred, the pages were pulled back and dropped back onto the floor. He ripped his eyes from the pages and up at Hawke, now making his way over to him.

Hawke quickly got up on the bed, and then pushed the mage down. He straddled the other man. "I came into this relationship knowing that I wouldn't be the most important thing in your world; your cause held the number one place in your heart. I get that – I accept that. But tonight you will forget all of that. You will learn your place. Do you understand me?"

The mage couldn't quite discern the look on the other man's face. But for the first time in his life since he had met the man, he felt the slightest sense of fear. He felt a large, rough hand squeeze against the front of his throat.

"Do you understand, mage?"

As soon as he was able to find the strength to nod, Hawke's hand pulled away. He looked up at his lover and saw that anger had turned into lust. Even through all of his layers of clothes still imprisoning his body, he could feel that the man above him was hard as stone. Hawke positioned his hands at a buckle and strap on Ander's robe. As he worked the pieces apart, desperate to get the mage out of his clothes, Hawke kissed and nipped along where his hand had clasped against the other man's neck. Anders moaned below him as he felt teeth graze his sensitive skin.

Hawke pushed himself up and away from the mage as he finished working on the buckles. He pulled Anders up by the collar of his shirt so he could get the robe and undershirt off of him. The sight of his lover's pale skin caused Hawke to growl with want and need. He pushed Anders back once again and started to work on the rest of his outfit. The boots were the part that he hated most; Anders looked fantastic in them, but they were so bloody difficult to get off. One time, he'd used a knife to rip through the laces, but the mage hadn't been too happy about that. Luckily, time and practice allowed Hawke to get them undone fairly quickly. He yanked the boots off, and then the socks. The trousers came quickly after that.

"What in the name of the Maker happened to your smalls?"

The mage laughed nervously as he peered down at his confused lover. "I forgot them?"

Hawke smiled and shook his head as he moved over Anders. He peered down at the other man. "You know I love you, right?" He needed Anders to know before they got started, just in case he went too far. The other man answered with a soft kiss.

As Hawke kissed him back, he grabbed onto both of his partner's wrists and held them firmly in place by the mage's sides. The warrior dug his nails in a bit as he started to slowly trail down the other man's body with hot breath and painful nips. "You've been a very, _very_ bad apostate. You have absolutely no respect for me or my home which I've so graciously opened to you." He stopped at one of Ander's nipples and bit down hard until he heard a small cry. He pressed down harder on the wrists to keep them from flailing. "Bad apostates need to be punished."

Hawke left the mangled nipple and continued to move down. He smiled as he saw Ander's hard, leaking cock pressed against his abdomen, the head purple with need and arousal. The warrior leaned down to take it completely into his mouth. The mage hardly had a moment to moan as he felt the other man let the length slide back out, grazing roughly against teeth. Anders couldn't help but buck from the combined pain and pleasure. Hawke smiled and did it again a few times. He was met with a groan when he pulled away for good.

"Please, Hawke, please don't stop! I've been so bad. Show me how bad I was!"

The warrior, quite pleased with himself, just marveled at the sight before him. There was so much hunger and desire in the other man's eyes.

Anders somehow managed to free his hands and pulled the other man flat on top of him. He rested his head in the crook of the warrior's neck, fingers entwined in dark hairs. Had he not been so lost in the desperation, he would have been embarrassed at the way he ground his hips up against the other man, dying for some sort of friction. But the man was completely lost. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears well up in them. "I need it, Love. Maker, please do it. Hit me, slap me, make me bleed…I don't fucking care just _hurt me_!"

Hawke planted a kiss on the mage's shoulder and then bit down hard enough to taste blood. Anders bucked against him as he yelled out in pain. The warrior grabbed onto the other man's hands to move them away from his hair and then moved off of him completely. "Turn over."

Anders sat up and placed a hand where Hawke's mouth had been. He pulled back to see his fingers stained red. The smile that had spread across his face was wiped off instantly as he felt a hand slap down onto one of his thighs. "Turn the fuck over."

The mage quickly got up and turned so that he was on his hands and knees. He felt warmth as Hawke moved over him like a blanket, abdomen pressed to back. A sharp cry escaped his lips as he felt teeth sliding down along his spine. It stopped when the small of his back was reached, and he felt an odd pain from simply not being touched. "Love, please just tou-"

His words were cut off with nails digging into his sides. Hawke left red marks trailing down from below the arms all the way to hips. He set down a few gentle kisses along the spine before him. "You have no idea how good you look like this, Anders." He rubbed the length of his erection against his partner's backside to show him how excited he was. "You've filled out so, so nicely since moving in. I can hardly count your ribs anymore. It's a sign of how good I've been to you. I wish you'd be good for me too."

Anders pressed his body back against Hawke. "Make me be good, please, Love."

Hawke removed his fingers, embedded in the flesh, and straightened up. He pulled his right hand back and slammed it against the flesh of the mage's right arse cheek. Anders arched his back from the pain and tried to muffle a moan. Hawke smacked his hands against the other man over and over until both cheeks were as red as he'd ever seen then. He then pulled them apart to reveal his favorite little pucker of flesh.

The mage moaned as he felt a wet tongue lap against his most secret place. He couldn't help but push back, begging for more. Hawke, obliged, licking all around to entice the man in front of him to open up. As his tongue continued to work, he reached between Anders' spread legs to roughly tug and kneed on his swollen balls. Once his lover's breathing started to get a bit too heavy, he tore his hand and mouth away. But not to leave the other man with nothing, Hawke pulled the cheeks apart again and quickly pushed a fingertip inside.

"Fuck, Hawke, you're fucking finger nails need to be cut!" the mage nearly yelled.

Hawke smiled as he worked another one in. "I think they're just fine for the filthy, cocksucking apostate." He could feel the other man wince against him in too much discomfort and decided to pull both fingers out. Moving from behind the mage, he crawled over to his lover's face. He pushed his fingers towards Anders' parted lips. "If you can't handle it, then make it easier for yourself."

"I can handle it," the mage murmured as he took three of Hawke's fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked them, slathering them in spit.

Hawke smiled. "That's right. Suck my fingers like you do to my cock. Your mouth was just made for that, not for never shutting the fuck up about being a mage. You fucking love it, don't you?"

When Anders didn't respond, Hawke thrust his fingers further into his mouth, nearly choking him. "Don't you?"

There was a muffled "yes" between gagging.

"Yes, what?" the warrior asked as he pulled his fingers free of the mage's mouth.

"Yes, sir."

Hawke smiled as he worked his fingers back inside his lover's eager back end. "'Yes, sir,' indeed." His fingers scissored and stretched the mage. Anders pushed back against the fingers, desperate to feel them rub against his prostate again. But this was a game that the two often played; Hawke would avoid that spot, Anders would beg. Yet, the warrior was eager to get to the prize. He slowly pulled out his fingers, but he made sure to curve them just right to hit that sweet spot just once.

"Oh fuck, thank you!"

In one quick and skilled movement, Hawke grabbed onto Anders and flipped him over onto his back. He leaned over the blonde to lick and bite at his lower lip. "Well you certainly didn't deserve it. You're just so bad, Anders. I hardly know what to do with you."

The mage lifted his hands to run them along his lover's chest; to feel every hill and valley, worship every scar. But Hawke grabbed both of his hands and restrained them above his head. His grip was stronger than last time, and his nails dug in harder. "Bad little cocksuckers like you do _not_ get to touch unless given permission. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Love."

With that, Hawke released his wrists and used them to support himself as he thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth. The kiss they shared was hard, painful almost. But there was a spark there that wasn't caused by the mage's abilities. Love, heat, and passion consumed the both of them.

Anders was so caught up in it all that he'd completely lost control of his hands. They left where they had been planted to take grasp of the warrior's dark hair. He ran his hands through it and began to massage his lover's neck, but stopped instantly when Hawke bit down hard on his tongue. He could taste the blood instantly and pulled his hands away as quickly as he could.

Hawke pushed himself up and shook his head. "What did I ask of you, Anders?"

The mage could hardly hold back a smile. "You asked me not to touch you without permission, but how could I no-"

Hawke reached down to grasp the other man's neck once again, peering down at him with stern eyes. "Control. You have to learn how to control yourself." He started to slowly squeeze down on the other man and released some when he saw fear in Anders' eyes. "You've lost your privileges. And I'm going to make you my bitch if it's the last thing I do."

He removed his hand and got off of the mage and then the bed. He heard coughing as he searched the mostly dark room for their clothes. Finally he found Anders' robe and removed the largest leather strap. As he got back in bed, the thought occurred to him that he may be going too far; his lover may not be comfortable with this anymore. But one look at the blonde's throbbing erection completely cleared that thought from his mind. He smiled as he moved back over the other man, leaning down once for a rough kiss.

"Move your hands above your head, you fucking slut." The mage kept his hands firmly at his sides.

Hawke dropped the strap from his hands and dug his finger nails Anders' pale skin, sliding them down from chest to navel. When there was still no response, save a beautifully loud moan, the warrior grabbed onto the other's wrists and worked them above his head. He was met with great struggle, but his strength allowed him to easily overpower his lover. He restrained them both with one hand as he worked the leather strap around each wrist. Once he anchored them to the headboard, he kissed each hand and repositioned himself so that he could see the man below him.

"Now it's time that I teach you your place, mage. You don't always get your way. This is _my_ house, _my_ bed, and you are _mine_. You will do what I want, when I want it. You will completely submit to me, and you will not question me." The warrior moved down to kneel between the mage's legs, propping the other man's hips on his knees. "You do as you're told, and you will be rewarded. Do I make myself clear?" He took his cock into his right hand, smearing the leaking precum over the length with his fingers.

Anders didn't have the best view, especially in this light, but he licked his lips as he watched the best he could. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Hawke leaned forward to press the head of his erection against Anders' aching hole. "That's a good boy." With that, he thrust forward, plunging himself as deep as he could inside the mage. The entry was rough; the copious amounts of saliva he'd used on his fingers to prepare the other man had long dried up. Disregarding the painful friction, the warrior began to pump in and out of his lover. Moaning and cries of discomfort filled the bedchamber, but not once did the blonde struggle against the other man.

Finally, Hawke pulled out and leaned down to lick and nip at one of Anders' thighs. "Such a good boy." He repositioned himself and pulled the other man up so that only his upper back and head still lay against the bed. Anders' legs wrapped around Hawke's back. The warrior kissed his way along his lover's thigh in towards his more sensitive area. He licked and teased his tongue in where his cock had just been in an attempt to make it easier to slide back in. He finished, straightened up, and pushed himself back in roughly. He had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. "See? You be good for me, and I'll be good to you."

Anders grabbed onto the part of the leather tying him to the headboard and moaned over and over as the warrior fucked him. Hawke's attempt to make things more slick hadn't worked out all that well, but the pain was a sweet one. He tightened his legs around his lover's back, desperate to have more contact. He was worried that this might anger the other man, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"You like being controlled don't you?" Hawke slowed his pace, but continued to pump in just as deep and hard as before. "You live to be fucked by me…to take every inch of my dick into your sweet, tight arsehole." Anders moaned, so caught up in it all that there was really no way for him to respond. "You can have your cause, and your manifestos, and your Justice during the day. But when you come home, when you're with me, you are _mine_ to do with as I please. And you'll fucking love every second of it."

Anders pushed against Hawke the best he could. "Please, Love, I'm yours – your filthy cocksucking apostate that you can do whatever you want to. I love you…I love this. Fuck me! Dominate me!"

The smile on Hawke's face could not have been bigger. As he picked up the pace, he grabbed onto Anders' neglected erection and began to stroke it. Not even a minute passed before Anders cried out in ecstasy as ropes of sticky seed spilled from him, coating his lover's hand and his own abdomen. His body jerked with the sensation causing him to squeeze against Hawke's length.

"Maker's breath, Anders. Squeeze it. Squeeze my cock…milk it!" Anders did his best to constrict himself around his lover, and he smiled as he felt the warrior release inside of him. Hawke moaned and continued to thrust into the other man, coating the farthest reaches with warm, salty fluid. Once he finished and Anders had pulled his own legs away, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed. The two men moaned and panted softly in an attempt to catch their breath.

Once Hawke had nearly recovered, he got up and freed his lover's wrists from the leather straps. Anders sat up and rubbed his wrists but didn't dare heal them; he enjoyed the stinging reminder of what had just occurred. The warrior leaned in to gently kiss the mage, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth upon release. "You need to clean up, Darling."

Anders smiled and went to lift himself from the bed to go find a rag, but he was pulled back by Hawke. "So selfish, Anders. I was talking about you cleaning me."

"How silly of me," the blonde said with a low chuckle. He leaned down and took Hawke's semi-erect member into his mouth. He licked every inch and sat up once he was done to look at the other man. Lust and power had left those eyes, completely replaced by love and unyielding adoration. And there was that horrifically sexy smile.

The men kissed once more before Hawke pulled back. "Now really, clean yourself up. You're filthy."

Anders got up with a smile and walked towards the washroom. _I will definitely be putting more manifestos in that lute._

 


End file.
